


put your hands up to the sky, inside of mine

by scepticallyopenminded



Series: 30 Days of Writing Challenge [16]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Barely Canon Compliant, Cora and Derek are Twins, M/M, Werewolves are still a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 20:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3423743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scepticallyopenminded/pseuds/scepticallyopenminded
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Stiles and Scott were twelve, they made a plan for high school; freshman year, get more friends. Sophomore year, get girlfriends. Junior year, get laid. Senior year, get into college.</p>
            </blockquote>





	put your hands up to the sky, inside of mine

**Author's Note:**

> title from "Satellite" by The Wanted

When Stiles and Scott were twelve, they made a plan for high school; freshman year, get more friends. Sophomore year, get girlfriends. Junior year, get laid. Senior year, get into college.

Freshman year’s plan – well, it (kind of) failed. They made some acquaintances (and Lydia Martin talked to Stiles for the first time when they were partners in biology), but with the exception of Isaac who sometimes sat at their lunch table, their friend group very much continued to consist of Scott and Stiles.

Sophomore year was interrupted midway when Scott got bit by a werewolf. _A freaking werewolf_. In Stiles’ opinion the only thing weirder than _becoming a werewolf_ was becoming best friends with the Hale twins _because of_ the werewolf business. Which. Happened. Because the Hale’s were werewolves. Because Talia Hale was the leader, the alpha, of a pack of werewolves.

So the day after Scott got bit (by a _werewolf_ ) Cora and Derek Hale drove up to him (and Stiles by extension, of course) in the parking lot after school, told him to get in, and luckily, Scott had enough common sense to ask “why?”, and Derek sighed, flashed his eyes, which totally made Scott flash his eyes back, and Stiles’ eyes widened and he said, “Dude! I’m totally coming with” and climbed in the car, and Scott was quick to follow behind.

Which is completely how Scott and Stiles became part of the Hale pack (or rather, Scott did, and Stiles was the add-along human friend). And, two months later, the Hale twins had become really good friends with them and had brought all of their friends with them (which totally included Erica Reyes, also a werewolf that Stiles was intimidated by, much like he was by Cora, and Allison Argent, who knew the Hale’s because her family were hunters who took out supernatural creatures that hurt humans, and quite a few people from the basketball team Derek was on, and the lacrosse team, because Cora was on it, and along with Allison and Jackson Whittemore came Lydia Martin, score for Stiles).

Their freshman year plan, then, unfolded, if a year late. Their sophomore year plan, well – it happened for Scott, at least. He and Allison started dating not long after meeting. He also moved well ahead in their junior year plan, and told Stiles about it in way more detail than he ever wanted to know.

The summer between sophomore and junior year was the best Stiles had had in a long time; he and Scott spent a lot of time at the Hale house, and Stiles spent even more time there while Scott was out with Allison. Scott learned a lot about control and how to use his senses to his advantage, and Stiles spent a lot of time with Laura Hale and the twins and, when they were out running around (which he sometimes did too, but they had so much more stamina and tired out slower, considering _werewolves_ ), would sit on the porch sunbathing or reading one of the many books about the supernatural the Hale’s had.

Scott went into junior year with a serious girlfriend and regular sex, while Stiles did so with no girlfriend but, he though, more possibilities than the year before; because of all the running he’d done with the Hale’s and Scott – he had toned up a bit.

Sitting down to lunch that day meant seeing Lydia and Jackson had, over the summer, gotten back together. He sighed, sending a small glare at Jackson before he felt a pat to his head and looked u to find Cora sitting down next to him.

“You’re kind of an idiot,” she told him cheerily, stealing a fry from his tray. He gave her a confused expression and she nodded over to where Derek was sitting in conversation with Boyd, a fellow basketball player. He threw a glance over and, upon seeing Stiles looking at him, accompanied it with a smile. Stiles smiled back before turning to Cora.

“What about Derek?”

Cora sighed.

“He’s had a crush on you at least since the beginning of the summer, and you’re over here still mooning over Lydia, who, lovely as she is, will never see you as more than a friend.”

“Derek?” he asked, looking back over to Derek, where he’s now talking with Isaac, who had been bit over the summer after Scott had brought him to Talia one day with a plead.

“Yeah,” Cora told him, scrunching up her nose in disgust, “Its torture having to live with him, I swear he brings you up in conversations that have nothing to even do with you. He’s totally gone on you.”

“Derek Hale. You’re brother,” he confirmed, because wait, what. Derek looked over then, smiling brightly again and raising his eyebrows as if to ask what Stiles wanted. Stiles felt his face flame up.

“Derek Hale. My brother,” Cora confirms as she takes a bite of her burger, “Are you seriously that dense?”

Stiles glanced away from Derek to look over to Lydia, who was engaged in a conversation with Allison. It wasn’t like Stiles hadn’t considered guys before, he was totally cool in his sexuality, but he’d had a crush on Lydia for a long time, it was something _everyone_ knew about. And now – he looked back over to where Derek – to where Derek is suddenly sitting in the seat next to him instead of across the table. He threw an arm around the back of Stiles’ chair, and Stiles sees Cora smirk out of the corner of his eye.

“It’s been a few days since I’ve seen you, what’s up?” Derek asked, and Stiles blurted out, “Cora says you have a crush on me.”

Derek’s eyes widened as his face pinked, and before he could say anything Stiles continued with, “Me too.”

Derek actually squeaked when Stiles said that.

***

Stiles is glad to say that his junior year plan comes true. Many times.

**Author's Note:**

> find me at [asocialfoxpaw](http://asocialfoxpaw.tumblr.com/) or [onedirectionaremyfirstlove](http://onedirectionaremyfirstlove.tumblr.com/)
> 
> I would like to acknowledge that I am now over the halfway point of this thirty days. Which. Wow. For me.


End file.
